Electro-Humans
Origin from where they come from, it is unknown. The only trace of their origin, that scientist have is a report back in the 60's, of an individual interned in a hospital seriously injure. The report also outlines that this individual had a really fast rate of healing. This suprised doctors, due to the fact that the major injuries he had, he should have taken months to heal, and he heal in merely day. even after a full recovery, the hospital insisted to stay longer to monitor his vitals closely, and "make sure" he was fully recover. in the next days nurses and physicians notice this individual exhibits a really odd ability to control "electricity". the day after they notice this abilities, he disappear. police could not find him afterwards, because he didn't have any identity of any kind when he was admitted in the hospital. 20 years later, reports from all over the country coming from hospitals, schools, police cases, jobs and more. All the reports had something in common, all individuals exhibits a great enhance in strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, and also they all had to some degree, manipulation over electricity. next 10 years, these individuals appeared all over the world. even thought the were disperse all over the planet, they were together in little community clusters, never alone. The next 5 years the nations of the world recognized this people as a new species of more evolve humans. Abilitites & Powers These people have the ability to change their genes to molecular level at will; their default DNA code is human. in this "Human" form they bare like any other person in the world. But when the change their Human DNA to Electro-Human genetic code, they change mostly their own physiology, their Anatomy does not change. All Electro-Humans naturally have enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, sight, hearing, metabolism, body chemical reactions, smell, and better critical thinking. in addition the have Electric base powers. they can manipulate the electricity from electronic devices, electric storms, and even the brain electric wave from animals and people. They can produce their own bio-electric energy, and they can use their electricity to make, shields, balls of electrons, lighting, shock waves, LASER vision, and more. But in order to manipulate electricity this way, one has to expend time to master it. The training for an electro-human to master their powers is the equivalent of a normal human to train to become an athlete. Weaknesses "Temperatures below -25 Fahrenheit" - any temperature below this, will disrupt any Electro-Humans' concentration to remain "electro-human" and he/she will de-transform to his/her original human form. Examples: *Ice *Fire Extinguishers *Winter "Smoke" - for some unknown reason, smoke has a really aggressive nuclear reaction inside a Electro-human's body. it will disrupt their powers, but it will not force them to change back to their human forms. Their powers will be disrupt for 10 minutes before their bodies process the toxin out. Examples: *Cigarettes *fireworks *things on fire *volcanoes emitting smoke "Destructive Sound Frequency" - this can vary from person to person. but every Electro-Human has a certain sound frequency (usually one that is just noise, random, and with no rhythm what so ever) that will disrupt their powers by giving them really strong headaches Examples: *Loud Music that user doesn't like *sonic vibrating weapons Appearance in both Human and Electro-Human form, Electro-humans look like regular people. But the Electro-Humans that master their abilities to manupulate electric energy at wiil. They can be seen with a bright, grey lining of light compose of electricity around their bodies; but only when they are using their powers. and if they have a lot experience controling their powers, they can break their bodies' molecular structure, giving them the appearance of an electric humanoid-like figure. Notable Individuals *Diego azules (1/2) *Daniella Azules (1/2) *Dylon White *Gabrielle Keywatt (1/4) *Danniel Kent Trivia *Most of the time, the first name of Electro-Humans starts with the letter "D". Category:Species